Décadence
by TearsOfWords
Summary: "- Voici donc le petit Scorpius, me murmura mon père. (…) Ne sois quand même pas trop amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-pur." Alors que je le rassurais, une petite voix résonna quelque part en moi et dès lors je savais que je ne pourrai rien y faire. L'Amour, le manipulateur, le tyran vous attrape et ne vous lâche plus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Les derniers couples quittent la salle de réception. Je m'installe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et allume une cigarette. Le déclic du briquet se répercute sur les murs en marbre et résonne dans la grande demeure. La trop grande demeure. _Vulgaires acteurs_.

En vérité, ils s'en foutent, tout le monde s'en fout ; rien ne peut les affecter. Et ça me tue. Ca me tue de songer à tous ces gens là qui t'ont déjà oublié, qui peut-être même ne savaient rien de toi. Ils ne savent rien de toi et désormais, ils ne sauront jamais plus rien. _C'est trop tard_. Moi-même je doute de t'avoir réellement connu.

Est-ce que tu me manques ? _Non, bien sûr que non._ Je sais que tu vas surgir d'une minute à l'autre, que tu vas t'assoir à côté de moi sur le rebord de cette foutue fenêtre, que tu vas sortir une clope de ta veste et me fixer de tes prunelles grises vides de tout sentiment, de toute émotion, sans rien dire.

Est-ce que je t'aime ? _Non, bien sûr que non._ Ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort. Bien trop fort pour être appelé "Amour". Je dirais que je te déteste, oui c'est ça, je te hais, du plus profond de mon coeur, je te hais tellement que ça me dégoûte, ça me bouffe, ça me tue.

Nous n'avons pas été capables de s'aimer comme des gens normaux, l'Amour c'était pas fait pour nous et nous le savions tous les deux. La Haine nous suffisait amplement. Mais _c'est trop tard_.

Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée ? pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant que je n'ai plus personne à détester, maintenant que je n'ai plus personne de qui rêver, plus personne à qui penser... Je t'en supplie, regarde moi! j'en viens à te supplier ; reviens. Est-ce que je peux vivre sans toi ? _Non, bien sûr que non_.


	2. Chapter 1

- Voici donc le petit Scorpius, me murmura mon père. Arrange-toi pour être toujours meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

- Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit ma mère, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école !

- Tu as raison, admit-il. Désolé. Ne sois quand même pas _trop_ amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te le pardonnerait jamais si tu épousais un Sang-pur.

Alors que je le rassurais, une petite voix résonna quelque part en moi et dès lors je savais que je ne pourrai rien y faire. Mes yeux se posèrent sur ce fameux Scorpius qui ressemblait incroyablement à son père. Ses cheveux étaient plus foncés et plus fournis mais il semblait vouloir l'imiter de toutes ses forces, répliquant chacune de ses mimiques, chacun de ses gestes. Je le regardais plus intensément, prise d'une foule d'émotions, des sentiments innocents, de petite fille. Mais je savais, je savais déjà tout. Oui, je savais que l'amour n'est qu'un sentiment abject qui vous rend dépendant de la personne aimée. Une incitation à la souffrance, une symphonie de pleurs. L'amour, vil et cruel, vous attrape et ne vous lâche plus. En te regardant, je l'avais compris. J'avais raison.

**– SIX ANS PLUS TARD –**

Coincée entre un Albus à moitié endormi et une Dominique rêveuse, je fixai mon regard sur le pare-brise. Une brume opaque s'était étendue sur la ville et estompait les couleurs rosées du ciel. En cette matinée de 1er septembre, je me répétais en boucle que cette année serait mon ultime année à Poudlard, et cette rentrée ma dernière. Louis sembla lire dans mes pensées :

- Profitez de votre dernière année, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le train repartira sans moi aujourd'hui, déclara t-il, les mains crispées sur le volant. – Grand-père Weasley l'avait poussé à passer son permis moldu, pendant l'été et lui et James avaient insisté pour nous conduire à la gare ce matin. –

- J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous ennuyer sans nous, ajouta James en se retournant vers Albus, Dominique et moi, sur la banquette arrière.

Al ricana et la voiture s'arrêta enfin devant King's Cross. Nous claquâmes les portières derrière nous tandis que James et Albus amenaient des charriots sur lesquels charger nos bagages et hiboux. Nous nous dirigeâmes entre les voies 9 et 10 après nous être assurés que personne ne regardait, nous nous élançâmes vers le mur qui séparait les deux voies. Le Poudlard Express était déjà là ainsi qu'un groupe de rouquins nous faisant signe : notre grande, très grande famille.

- Vous voilà enfin, les enfants, s'exclama notre grand-mère. Vite, montez !

Nous passâmes dans les bras de tous nos oncles, tantes, parents et cousins désormais trop âgés pour l'école de Sorcellerie. En quittant l'étreinte de ma mère, je m'emparai de mes sacs et de mon hibou pour m'installer dans le premier compartiment que je trouvai vide, bientôt rejointe par Dominique, Emily Thomas et Adele Johnson, des camarades de Gryffondor et accessoirement mes meilleures amies. Le train démarra enfin, suivi d'une conversation agitée où nous entreprîmes chacune notre tour de raconter nos vacances.

- Tu es préfète !, s'étonna Adele en pointant le petit badge sur ma robe.

- Evidemment, répliqua Dom, qui d'autre que notre miss-je-sais-tout ?

Je lui tirai la langue et la porte s'ouvrit sur Vincent Londubat et Albus. A la vue de ce dernier, Adele sauta sur ses pieds et le traina en dehors du compartiment. J'entendis Dominique souffler « ils ne perdent pas de temps » et je me levai à mon tour. Le couloir était calme et je déambulais, regardant autour de moi, à la recherche du compartiment des préfets. Je passai devant une cabine encore ouverte. Je crus reconnaître la voix de Gabriel Zabini, un Serpentard avec qui je partageais des cours d'Arithmancie mais lorsque je m'approchai, les portes claquèrent et j'aperçus un peu plus loin ce que j'étais venue chercher. Je m'engouffrai dans le compartiment et fus surprise d'y trouver Alexander Dubois, un élève de Serdaigle de septième année.

- Tu es préfète !, je souris en me rappelant les paroles d'Adele.

- Evidemment, qui d'autre que miss-je-sais-tout, répliquai-je en imitant Dom quelques minutes auparavant.

Alex me sourit et me fit part de la liste des préfets de chaque maison. Puis nous décidâmes de rejoindre nos amis respectifs.

* * *

- Où étais-tu ?, m'interrogea Dom alors que je fermai la porte derrière moi.

- Avec les autres préfets.

- Qui est l'autre préfet-en-chef ?, demanda t-elle soucieuse.

- Alex Dubois, répondis-je avec un sourire. Emily se retourna vers moi, soudainement très intéressée par la tournure des choses.

- Tu en as de la chance, dommage que tu aies raté le chariot de peu, m'informa t-elle, les mains débordantes de chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, fondants du chaudron et autres friandises et devant ma moue triste elle m'en proposa.

- On te connait trop bien Rosie, plaisanta Dom.

Vincent nous proposa de s'en aller pour que l'on puisse se changer et une fois vêtues de nos robes et uniformes, il réapparut en compagnie d'Adele et Al.

- Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes, précisai-je à l'adresse de ces derniers.

Le visage collé à la fenêtre, j'observais Poudlard qui se détachait petit à petit des collines et je frémissais d'impatience, loin de douter de la surprise que j'aurai ce soir-là. Loin de savoir qu'à quelques compartiments plus loin, tu étais là, assis à attendre l'arrêt complet du Poudlard Express. Le cheval de fer ralentissait. Son galop se fit plus doux, il passa au trot, puis au pas. Bientôt, je descendis les deux marches qui me séparaient du quai de Pré-au-Lard et marchai vers les carrosses qui nous amèneraient aux grilles du château, suivie de près par le reste de la troupe. Installées, Emily, Adele, Dom et moi dans l'un d'eux, Dom fixa l'endroit où se trouvaient les sombrals, invisibles pour nous toutes et déclara qu'elle aimerait pouvoir les voir, ce à quoi Emily répondit que si le prix à payer pour les rendre visibles à nos yeux était la mort d'un de nos proches, cela ne valait pas la peine. Et c'est sur ces sages paroles que nous nous retrouvâmes face au portail qui nous séparait de Poudlard. Les autres élèves affluaient à nos côtés et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand pour nous laisser passer. Il faisait froid, le vent fouettait notre visage et les nuages sombres annonçaient la pluie, pourtant mon corps était enveloppé dans une chaleur que je ne connaissais qu'en arrivant ici et qui ne me quittait que lorsque le Poudlard Express me ramenait vers Londres et je comprenais enfin la frustration de Louis, James, Fred et Roxanne et tous ceux pour lesquels Poudlard n'était qu'un souvenir.

- La Terre à Rose, je répète, la Terre à Rose, appela Al qui nous avait rattrapées, en secouant gentiment mes épaules. Tu comptes rester là toute la nuit où rejoindre le château pour qu'on puisse enfin manger ?

De ma main droite je tapai la sienne, posée sur mon épaule et c'est heureux et d'une démarche sautillante que nous empruntâmes le sentier qui nous menait à la grande porte du hall d'entrée. En tant que préfète je retrouvai un groupe de Premières-années que je guidai vers la Grande Salle où aurait lieu la répartition. Je les dévisageais alors qu'ils s'émerveillaient devant chaque tableau, chaque escalier mouvant. Leurs yeux brillaient et les vibrations de leurs voix traduisaient leur ébahissement devant toutes ces choses nouvelles. Je les enviais d'avoir encore sept incroyables années devant eux. Lorsque tout le monde eut atteint la Grande Salle, la répartition débuta. Assise à la table des Gryffondor entre Al et Emily, j'aperçus Alex qui regardait mon amie avec insistance. Quand il remarqua qu'il avait été surpris, il reporta son attention sur le Choixpeau qui scandait haut et fort les maisons de chacun entraînant à chaque annonce un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Albus n'avait de cesse de marmonner qu'il avait faim et de se plaindre que chaque année les répartitions semblaient plus longues que les années précédentes, tandis que Dom levait les yeux au ciel aux remarques de notre cousin. Enfin, les plats se matérialisèrent devant nos assiettes mais Albus fut coupé dans son élan, la fourchette à la main, quand Flitwick se leva et demanda le silence.

- Apprentis Sorciers et Sorcières, c'est un plaisir encore une fois d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves. Pour que tout se passe pour le mieux, je compte sur l'aide de nos deux préfets-en-chef, Rose Weasley et Alexander Dubois. – Mes joues s'empourprèrent lorsque de nombreux visages se retournèrent vers moi, à l'entente de mon nom. – Cette année, chose rare, nous n'accueillons pas seulement des Premières-années, mais un camarade que vous connaissez déjà nous fait l'honneur de revenir après deux années d'absence. – Il eut un déclic dans mon esprit : un camarade absent, les voix familières dans le train. – Il réintègrera la maison de Serpentard bien entendu – Je me retournais lentement vers la table des Vert-et-argent, ne voulant rien brusquer je n'étais pas prête. Je te cherchais des yeux sans vraiment vouloir te trouver et mon regard se posa sur Gabriel qui esquissa un petit sourire. – Scorpius Malfoy !, annonça gaiment notre directeur au moment où mes yeux te croisèrent, à la gauche de Zabini. Ce fut comme une douche glacée, une décharge électrique et je reportai rapidement mon regard sur mon assiette.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait décidé de revenir, s'exclama Albus, la bouche pleine.

- Pourquoi était-il parti d'ailleurs ?, demanda Emily. Rose ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Emi, m'empressai-je de répondre.

Je me servis dans les plats qui se présentaient à moi, mais l'envie n'y était pas et mon ventre était noué. Il ne me restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que nous n'ayons que peu de cours en commun. Je balayai du regard les Premières-années autour de moi et intérieurement je brûlais de jalousie, plus envieuse que jamais de leurs sept ans de bonheur à venir.

* * *

- Rose !

Le dîner était fini et alors que je me faufilais discrètement vers la sortie, je me retournai vers la personne qui avait gâché toute tentative de fuite de ma part en criant mon nom, Alex.

- Oui ?, l'interrogeai-je.

- N'oublie pas les Premières-années, tu dois les amener vers leurs dortoirs. – Comment avais-je pu oublier... – Moi qui pensais que tu serais la première à me rappeler ce que l'on doit faire, se moqua t-il. Je souris à sa remarque, il avait raison.

- Je m'en occupe, pardon. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Je me retournai vers le groupe de nouveaux qui s'agglutinait autour de moi quand la voix de mon homologue résonna une nouvelle fois.

- Au fait, Rose, commença t-il, Je... tu sais quels cours a pris Emily pour ses ASPICS ? – Je n'en revenais pas, dès le premier jour ! – Enfin non remarque, les emplois du temps seront distribués demain. Du coup...je... enfin je vais retrouver les nouveaux Serdaigles, ajouta t-il, les oreilles écarlates. Je dus retenir mon fou-rire pour ne pas effrayer les Premières-années dès leur premier jour.

- Tout le monde est là ?, demandai-je. J'entrepris de compter les élèves mais je décidai simplement de rejoindre les appartements des Gryffondors.

Nous nous glissâmes à travers de nombreux couloirs, montant et descendant les escaliers qui étaient loin de me faciliter la tâche, devant attendre une bonne partie du groupe à chaque fois qu'ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, se mouvant vers une autre direction, sans cesse changeant de sens. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, je murmurai « Voltiflor » et elle nous laissa rentrer.

* * *

- A qui écris-tu à cette heure-ci ? A Malfoy ?, railla Dom, avachie sur son lit. Je lui fis mon rire le plus faux possible.

- Non, à Alexander.

- Je vois, lança t-elle et je reconnus une once de sous-entendus cachés derrière ces deux petits mots.

- Dom... je lui demande simplement si tous les Premières-années sont arrivés en entier dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Elle pouffa et marmonna un « je croyais qu'il avait de meilleures techniques d'approche » que je ne relevai pas. C'était sans compter sur Emily qui entrait dans la chambre au même moment.

- Qui ? Malfoy ?, demanda t-elle à l'adresse de la blonde dans le lit adjacent au mien.

- Dubois !, répondit Adele à sa place. Merveilleux, maintenant tout le monde décidait de joindre la conversation

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend avec Malfoy, ce soir ?, m'indignai-je. Elles me dévisagèrent toutes trois.

- Ma pauvre Rose, tu es bien la seule qui ne meurt pas d'envie de comprendre la raison de son retour et surtout la raison de son départ, déclara ma cousine.

Je donnai mon bout de parchemin à Nox, le hibou grand-duc que j'avais eu pour ma rentrée à Poudlard, six ans auparavant et me glissai sous ma couverture sans prendre la peine de répondre à Dominique. Ce qu'elles n'intégraient pas, ce que personne ne pouvait intégrer, c'est qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à comprendre tes choix. Il ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit à découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce que tu nous cachais. Derrière tes yeux d'argent et ton visage d'acier, moi j'avais compris. J'avais compris qu'il n'y avait strictement rien à comprendre. J'avais l'air de m'en contenter, je voulais m'en contenter à vrai dire mais je me consumais. Les paroles de mon père me frappèrent, « Ne sois quand même pas _trop_ amie avec lui, Rosie. » et j'eus envie d'éclater de rire devant l'ineptie de celles-ci. _Amie_. Comme si Scorpius Malfoy voulait des amis. Comme si Scorpius Malfoy avait besoin d'amis. Je regardai autour de moi, les autres semblaient dormir maintenant. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Je savais pertinemment qu'au mois de septembre, il me serait impossible de trouver ce que j'étais venue chercher. Pourtant je laissai mes yeux errer et se perdre au milieu des étoiles et je comprenais que tu étais aussi éphémère que la constellation qui t'avait donné son nom. Tu allais et venais à ta guise. Tu disparaissais tandis que moi je t'attendais au bord de cette fenêtre, espérant apercevoir rien que son spectre, un indice, une promesse que même si je ne te voyais pas tu étais encore là, à veiller sur moi.


	3. Chapter 2

Je me levai péniblement ce matin là, encore concentrée sur mes pensées de la veille. Le dortoir était vide, elles devaient probablement être en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. J'enfilai mon uniforme pour me rendre à la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, je croisai Hugo qui me signala que Flitwick désirait me voir dans son bureau. J'entrepris donc de grimper les marches qui me mèneraient vers celui-ci et je me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec la gargouille qui attendait un mot de passe que je ne connaissais pas.

- Dumbledore, entendis-je dans mon dos. Je me retournai vers un Alexander qui s'engouffrait déjà dans le bureau.

- Ah ! Mes préfets-en-chef, s'enthousiasma notre professeur de Sortilèges et directeur. Prenez les emplois du temps déposés ici, ajouta t-il en pointant quatre piles au milieu de documents divers. Dubois me tendit deux paquets, Gryffondor et Serpentard, et nous nous rendîmes dans une Grande Salle pleine à craquer.

Je déposais chaque papier devant l'élève correspondant, souvent obligée d'appeler le nom inconnu inscrit. Je marchai ensuite en direction des Serpentards. Baddock Neal, Bletchley Noah,..., Lowly Mary,..., Malfoy Scorpius. Mes yeux scannèrent rapidement les cours que tu avais choisi, tout y était sauf L'étude de Runes : Sortilèges, Potions, Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Histoire de la Magie, Arithmancie et Botanique. L'année s'annonçait longue, très longue.

- Weasley !

Je me tournai en direction de Gabriel Zabini qui m'avait appelée. Je m'attardai sur les traits de son visage. Il avait la peau mate et les cheveux noirs mais ses yeux étaient d'un marron très clair. De l'ambre. Il me regardait lui aussi, de son regard rassurant et bienveillant, que faisait-il à Serpentard ?

- Zabini ?

- Comment vas-tu ?, il avait toujours ce grand sourire qui dévoilait deux rangées de dents très blanches contrastant avec sa peau brune.

- Bien, tes vacances sont bien passées ?

- Oui, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un, tu te souviens de Malfoy ?

J'eus une soudaine envie de répondre « non » et de m'éclipser mais mon corps me trahît alors que je laissai échapper un petit « oui ».

- Tu es bien Rose, c'est ça ?, me demandas-tu comme si tu ne connaissais pas la réponse. Mon cœur se serra un peu mais je l'ignorai et me retournai vers toi.

- Et toi, Corvus ? Non, Cygnus ? J'ai un peu de mal avec tous vos noms de constellations, pardonne-moi.

Sur ces mots je donnai son emploi du temps à Gabriel et me redirigeai vers mes cousins qui mangeaient, impassiblement à notre table.

- Tu en fais une tête, remarqua Dom, en face de moi.

- Je n'ai pas bien dormi, expliquai-je en remuant le contenu de mon assiette.

- Tu vas pouvoir rattraper tes heures de sommeil manquantes, plaisanta Albus, On commence par deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie.

Je retrouvai ma bonne humeur. Je pouvais toujours compter sur mes cousins pour me remonter le moral.

* * *

- Ouvrez vos manuels à la page huit, pour notre premier chapitre de l'année : « La première moitié du XX ème siècle chez les Sorciers ». Des soupirs s'élevèrent des pupitres et je sortis un bout de parchemin et une plume pour prendre des notes.

- Tu me passes une feuille s'il te plait, demanda à Dom à côté de moi. J'arquai un sourcil.

- Incroyable ! Tu comptes suivre le cours ?, me moquai-je. Elle étouffa un rire.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je veux essayer, tu sais ces pliages de Moldus !

- Des origamis ?, je contrôlai le fou-rire qui menaçait de s'échapper.

- Tu proposes une meilleure activité peut-être ?

- Et pourquoi pas noter le...

- Oublie, me coupa t-elle.

Si elle réussissait à avoir son ASPIC en Histoire de la Magie, je me promettais de devenir professeur de Divination. Je ris intérieurement mais les élèves qui me dévisageaient sérieusement me poussèrent à croire que mon rire n'avait pas été si intérieur que cela.

- Rosie, souffla Albus derrière moi. Je me tournai un peu sur ma chaise. Regarde qui a fait la même erreur que nous en prenant ce cours ! Je suivis son regard et ta silhouette se dessina devant moi. Tu étais assis à la gauche de Charles Nott et tu semblais être le seul élève à vraiment suivre les cours soporifiques de Binns.

Les deux heures passèrent aussi lentement que prévu et je sortis en compagnie d'Adele et Albus pour aller au cours de Potions, tout en bas, près des cachots. Les élèves s'installèrent autour des tables de quatre mais Lowly, notre professeur nous stoppa et annonça :

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des groupes de deux. Mixtes, continua ce dernier, et c'est moi qui vais les former !, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Des exclamations ainsi que des grognements sortirent du groupe d'élèves que nous formions devant le professeur. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'autorité du Professeur Lowly, qui nous menaça d'enlever vingts points aux deux maisons, au moindre bruit.

- Mr Malefoy vous vous mettrez avec..., il sembla hésiter un instant, Miss Johnson. Quant à vous Mr Zabini, vous serez avec... Miss Weasley.

Le professeur énuméra encore quelques autres noms que je ne prenais pas la peine d'écouter. Je remarquai simplement qu'Albus était avec Mary Lowly, nièce du professeur et fille de Pansy Parkinson. Mary faisait partie du groupe de Serpentard qui te suivait partout où tu allais de notre première à notre cinquième année. Avant que tu ne partes. Une fois que tous les élèves furent rassemblés en paires et que chacun fut assis à une table avec son homologue, le Professeur Lowly nous donna les consignes :

- Vous étudierez l'Elixir Cérébral de Baruffio vous fer...

- Mais professeur, cet élixir n'est pas réglementaire, il est vendu au marché noir !

- Merci Miss Weasley pour cette information !, répondit-il, une moue sarcastique peinte sur son visage aux traits durs.

Des Serpentards se mirent à rire, à l'exception de Gabriel qui regardait les gens de sa maison d'un air désespéré et toi qui ne te souciais que de ta petite personne, comme à ton habitude. Gabriel se pencha vers moi et demanda :

- Rendez-vous demain dans la bibliothèque pour travailler, ça marche ?

J'hochai la tête inconsciemment, obnubilée par le son si doux de sa voix. Sans aucune trace de mépris. Sans aucune trace de moquerie. Si le blason de Serpentard n'avait pas été cousu sur son pull, je ne me serais jamais doutée que le garçon qui me regardait en ce moment appartenait à la maison des Vert-et-argent. L'expression délicate qui était ancrée sur son visage n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la moue dégoûtée qui était imprégnée sur le tien dès que ton regard était posé sur moi.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était passé sans événement particulier et je me retrouvai bien vite en train de dîner en compagnie de Dom, Vincent, Adele et Albus.

- Où est Emily ?, questionna ce dernier, la bouche pleine.

- Tu es un porc, ajouta Dominique, faisant référence à ses façons de se tenir à table et me laissant le temps de chercher mon amie des yeux, que je trouvai assise à côté d'Alexander.

- Elle est en bonne compagnie, remarqua Vincent qui l'avait apparemment vue aussi.

- Il faudra la prévenir que demain en fin d'après-midi nous avons un entraînement pour le premier match de la saison, expliqua Al.

- Comme si nous avions besoin d'entraînement contre Poufsouffle, plaisanta Hugo qui venait d'apparaître.

- Je te rappelle que Louis, Fred, Roxanne et James ne sont plus là. Il nous manque donc deux batteurs, un gardien et un poursuiveur, précisa Albus, nouveau capitaine de notre équipe depuis le départ de James. Alors faîtes passer le mot pour les essais.

- Oui capitaine, s'écria Dom le saluant à la manière des militaires pour l'embêter. Il leva les yeux au ciel et Adele l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Il a pas mal changé Malfoy, déclara Hugo au bout d'un moment. Je le maudissais de mentionner ce nom que j'avais presque réussi à sortir de ma tête. Albus, Adele et Dom te regardèrent pour vérifier les propos de mon frère, sans aucune discrétion.

- Il a les cheveux plus foncés, décréta Dom au bout de deux minutes de regard intense où ils scrutaient les moindres détails de ton visage.

- Vous êtes aussi discrets qu'un dragon en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, leur annonçai-je et ils reportèrent leurs attention à leurs assiettes.

- Il a grandi et il est plus musclé aussi !, ne put se retenir d'ajouter Dom.

- C'est bon, je crois que...

- Vous avez vu Malfoy ?, Lily coupa Albus, arrivant vers notre petit groupe. Dom éclata de rire.

- Oui il est canon, répondit cette dernière en faisant un clin d'oeil à notre plus jeune cousine. Je soupirai.

- Je suis en train de manger, alors si vous le permettez, vous parlerez de lui plus tard. Merci.

- Rabat-joie, siffla Dom entre ses dents, à mon adresse.

* * *

Nous étions toutes les quatre couchées dans notre dortoir commun. Adele et Dominique dormaient déjà à poings fermés tandis que Emily feuilletait mon manuel d'Arithmancie. Demain allait être une longe journée mais je ne parvenais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander où tu étais, ce que tu fais et à quoi tu pensais en ce moment-même. Je souris de mon imbécillité et mon amie me sortit de mes pensées :

- Je ne comprends absolument rien. Tu aimes vraiment ça, l'Arithmancie ? – Je lui dis que oui. – Avoue que tu as pris ce cours pour être avec Zabini, Rosie.

- Mince, j'ai été démasquée, répondis-je de manière dramatique, en riant.

- Je sors avec Alex, me confia t-elle soudainement.

- Personne ne s'en serait douté, me moquai-je et elle me tira la langue et changea de sujet.

- Sincèrement, je crois que tu lui plais au Serpentard.

- Gabriel ? Non, on a juste un devoir de Potions à rendre.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, depuis la Cinquième-année vous vous entendez très bien.

_ La soirée organisée en l'honneur de la victoire des Gryffondors battait de son plein. Vainqueur de la Coupe de Poudlard contre Serdaigle, toutes les maisons étaient conviées à la fête orchestrée par Louis dans la Salle sur Demande. La quasi totalité des Sixièmes et Septièmes-années de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle était présente alors qu'une vingtaine seulement de Serpentards avait décidé de se joindre à nous, plus désireux de faire la fête que de célébrer la victoire de leur pire ennemi. Aucun Serdaigle n'était venu, bien entendu. Albus, Dom, Emily, Adele et Vincent étaient les seuls Cinquième-années de ma connaissance. Adele et Albus avaient disparu depuis bien longtemps comme à leur habitude et Dominique s'était vite trouvé un Serpentard. Emi déclara qu'elle était fatigué et Vincent proposa d'aller chercher des verres. Je me retrouvai seule, assise sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle, d'humeur massacrante. Cela faisait sept mois que tu étais parti. Sans une parole, sans un geste. Tu avais déserté et le lendemain de ton départ, Flitwick nous annonçait que tu avais rejoint les rangs de Beauxbatôns. _

_- On rumine seule dans son coin, Weasley ?_

_- Tu as quelque chose à boire avec toi ?_

_- Non, répondit Gabriel, interloqué._

_- Alors laisse-moi._

_- Je me trouvai une place dans un autre coin de la salle mais Gabriel en avait décidé autrement et se pointa devant moi avec une bouteille à la main. _

_- Tu n'as personne d'autre à embêter ?, demandai-je._

_- Personne d'aussi drôle que toi. – Drôle ? Je ne relevai pas. – Tiens, jouons, ajouta t-il. Tu connais ce jeu Moldu, « Je n'ai jamais » ?_

_- Depuis quand les Serpentards jouent à des jeux Moldus ?, m'étonnai-je. Il s'esclaffa._

_- Arrête avec les préjugés, tu penses sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas de né-moldu dans notre maison ?_

_- De sang-de-bourbe tu veux dire ?, rétorquai-je. Il rit de plus belle._

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite Weasley, je ne m'appelle pas Scorpius Malfoy !, me coupa t-il. « Heureusement » me dis-je intérieurement. _

_- Au diable Malfoy !, m'exclamai-je, il riait encore puis il ouvrit la bouteille de Whisky pur feu et servit deux verres._

_- Je n'ai jamais..., il réfléchit, dit du mal de mon meilleur ami. Nous bûmes tous deux il me scruta, étonné._

_- Quand ton meilleur ami est la personne la plus stupide et maladroite de cette école..., me défendis-je._

_- Albus ?, demanda t-il._

_- Evidemment. Qui d'autre ?, je lui souris. Je n'ai jamais embrassé le petit-ami ou la petite-amie de mes amis, il parut surpris et but une gorgée. J'écarquillais les yeux._

_- Quoi ?, demanda t-il, innocent._

_- Vous n'avez aucune éthique. _

_- Tu peux me tutoyer, Weasley. – Je levai les yeux au ciel. – _

_- Je parle des Serpentards en général, Zabini._

_- Je n'ai jamais couché avec la petite-amie d'un de mes amis. – Personne ne but. – Tu vois que nous avons une certaine éthique._

_- Tu veux que je te félicite ?, raillai-je. Je n'ai jamais eu de rapport sexuel, déclarai-je finalement._

_Il prît une longue gorgée et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser._

- Rose ? Tu as le droit de me répondre, s'énerva la brune en face de moi.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui, je l'apprécie, c'est tout., avouai-je. Il fallait que j'arrête de divaguer dans mes souvenirs. Il le fallait absolument.

- Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor !, s'enthousiasma mon amie.

- Ne mettons pas la charrue avec les hippogriffes s'il-te-plaît. Personne ne parle de relation !

Elle hocha la tête puis éteignit sa lampe de chevet, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Je crus entendre un « pas encore » que je ne relevai pas. J'ajustai les couvertures pour me tenir plus chaud et fermai les yeux.

_- Tu veux que je te ramène_ _dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, proposa Gabriel quand nos lèvres se séparèrent._

_ J'acquiesçai. _

_Je savais ce qui se passerait s'il me raccompagnait. Je savais que nous nous glisserions dans un dortoir vide. Je savais qu'il en mourrait d'envie et j'étais persuadée que moi aussi. Pourtant, une fois rhabillés alors qu'il me murmura « Rose, dis-moi, ce n'était pas ta première fois ? », un sentiment d'amertume enveloppa mon corps encore transpirant de nos ébats et je fermai les yeux. Dès que mes paupière furent closes, deux prunelles anthracites brillèrent dans mon esprit, aussi lumineuses et claires que les treize étoiles qui chaque nuit me contemplent à travers la fenêtre. Je les rouvris instantanément._

_ Il réitéra sa question mais il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse ce soir-là et il décida de quitter le dortoir dans lequel nous étions. Je me levai à mon tour désireuse de regagner mon dortoir au plus vite. Désireuse de me purger sous l'eau brûlante de ma douche, d'effacer tous les traces qui me rappelaient ce moment partagé avec Gabriel, ces marques qui me donnaient la nausée, qui m'écoeuraient. La salle commune était vide. Mes camarades devaient certainement être en train de se gorger d'alcool dans la Salle sur Demande. Je grimpai l'escalier qui me conduisait jusqu'à mon dortoir où Emily devait sûrement dormir. J'ouvris délicatement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller et fut surprise de trouver Dominique, Adele et Emily, toutes trois assoupies. Nous étions en juin et la lumière qui émanait de la fenêtre suffisait pour illuminer la pièce en entier. Le ciel était parsemé d'une multitude de petites lucioles et au milieu d'elles je trouvai ce que j'étais venue chercher. Avec ses treize étoiles, elle apparaissait clairement. Je me réjouissais d'avoir pris Astronomie assez longtemps pour reconnaître quelques constellations et je me concentrais sur son cœur, rouge flamboyant au milieu de son thorax, Antarès. Ce que je faisais était absurde mais tout s'éclairait ce soir, tu m'éclairais enfin, au milieu de la nuit noire, plus scintillante encore que la Grande Ourse, tu nous toisais comme tu avais toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Plus haut que tout le monde, plus remarquable. Et plus que jamais, je te laissais m'aveugler. Parce que ce qui me faisait souffrir bien plus que ta présence, Scorpius, c'était ton absence._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir. Je m'avouai qu'à ce moment là, tu n'avais jamais aussi bien porté ton prénom. Scorpius étincelait dans le ciel ; ses treize étoiles s'apparentaient au malheur que tu causais, son cœur de feu contrastait avec ton cœur de glace et alors que la constellation s'effaçait dans le ciel pour revenir plus irradiante que jamais quelques mois plus tard, tu avais disparu pendant deux ans pour regagner les rangs des Serpentards à la rentrée, sûrement plus avide encore de laisser des brûlures sur ton sillage.


	4. Chapter 3

- Rose, Rose, debout maintenant !

J'émergeai brusquement de mes rêves pour trouver Dominique face à moi, en train de me tapoter l'épaule.

- Il est quelle heure ?, grognai-je.  
- Dix heures passées !  
- Mais on est samedi !  
- Rose, debout. Tout de suite !

Ne voulant contrarier ni son côté vélane, ni celui loup-garou, je me levai et enfilai des habits moldus. Nous descendions vers la Grande Salle quand Emily vint à ma rencontre pour me rappeler que Gabriel m'attendait dans la bibliothèque pour notre devoir de potion. Chose qu'elle me fit remarquer avec un soupçon d'enjouement dans la voix et un clin d'oeil discret. Je décidai de rejoindre le Serpentard immédiatement. Je pénétrai dans la bibliothèque et de l'entrée, cherchai ce dernier.

- Weasley !, m'appela t-il. Je lui souris et marchai dans sa direction, mais mon sourire disparut bien vite lorsque, de derrière une rangée de livres, tes cheveux blonds jaillirent dans mon champ de vision. Tu fis mine de te lever pour partir mais Gabriel te retint.  
- Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux !, se moqua t-il. Toujours à vous fuir comme la peste.

« C'est un euphémisme » remarqua une petite voix dans ma tête que je fis taire immédiatement. Tu étais en face de Gabriel et je m'assis à un troisième côté de la table, entre lui et toi. Un silence gênant s'imposa et j'en profitai pour te regarder du coin de l'oeil. Tu semblais tellement plus vieux que dans mes souvenirs. Ta mâchoire que tu contractais et tes sourcils froncés te vieillissaient de quelques années. Comme l'avait noté Dom, tes cheveux était blond cendré maintenant et en bataille, comme ceux d'Albus. Seuls tes yeux étaient restés intacts, inchangés. Perçants mais indéchiffrables des yeux de félins. Tu portais comme d'ordinaire un pantalon noir et une chemise noire en dessous d'une veste noire, tenue qui contrastait terriblement avec ton teint livide. Tu paraissais être à la fois en deuil et l'objet du deuil. Tu te raclas la gorge et nos regards se croisèrent.

- Je vais vous laisser, Gabriel. Tu te retournas vers moi et hochas la tête. Rose.

Je ne pus empêcher les paroles qui se glissèrent entre mes lèvres :

- Pour toi c'est Weasley, Malfoy. Tu parus surpris.  
- Je ne sais plus quoi penser avec toi !, tu t'exclamas, un rictus animant ton visage. Hier tu t'énerves car je ne connais pas ton prénom et aujourd'hui tu sembles vouloir que je l'oublie.

Je hochai les épaules et me retournai vers Gabriel, te faisant comprendre que cette discussion s'achevait ici. Tes pas s'éloignèrent. Je ne savais plus quoi penser de toi non plus, Scorpius. Un soir tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais et le lendemain tu étais parti pour quinze mois, sans un mot prononcé. Après tout que signifie « je t'aime » quand on a seize ans ? Trois mots maigres, usés et criés à tout bout de champ. Trois mots creux qui sonnent faux et pourtant j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que tu les prononces encore. Même si tu n'y croyais pas.

- Tu me rappelleras de ne plus jamais me retrouver entre vous deux, plaisanta Gabriel.  
- Non, toi, rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, corrigeai-je.  
- Ca ne serait pas plus simple de juste vous ignorer ?, questionna t-il.

Non, ton ignorance faisait encore plus mal que ta haine. Tes silences m'aliénaient tandis que tes mots laissant d'odieux stigmates sur ma peau, me rappelaient qu'en vérité je comptais pour toi.

- A quoi penses-tu ?, interrogea t-il devant mon silence.  
- Pas grand chose, je n'ai que des pensées stupides, aujourd'hui.  
- Stupides ? Telles que ?

Je fixai soigneusement les différents ouvrages de... divination ? Alignés dans mon champ de vision, évitant son regard à tout prix. Encore une fois, il renonça, comprenant que je garderai le silence.

- Si tes pensées sont stupides alors viens, prends tes affaires, on sort !, m'ordonna t-il.  
- Comment ça ? Et le devoir de Potions ?, je ne comprenais plus rien et je le regardais, incrédule.  
- Au diable le devoir de Potions ! Nous avons encore le temps.

Il me tendit son bras auquel je m'accrochai. Je frémis à son contact, il s'en rendit compte.

- Tu rougis, Rosie !, se moqua t-il. Pas de ça avec moi, nous avons déjà passé ce cap !

Oh oui, ce cap nous l'avions passé. Il y a plus d'un an. Son corps serré contre le mien alors que nos gémissements se mêlaient, perturbant la nuit calme. Alors que ses multiples paroles ne signifiaient rien face à tes longs silences. Alors que ses mots chuchotés, pleins de promesses, ne pouvaient rivaliser avec l'intensité de ton regard. Alors que ce qu'il avait à m'offrir n'avait aucun poids face à l'univers tout entier que je retrouvais dans tes yeux.

* * *

- Tu as quoi ?, cria presque Emily alors que nous étions assises sur un sofa de notre salle commune.  
- Ne me fais pas répéter.  
- Rose ! Il t'a embrassé !, s'exclama t-elle. Je levais les yeux au ciel.  
- C'est si peu probable qu'un garçon m'embrasse ?, rétorquai-je, presque offusquée.  
- Pas un garçon, mais Zabini !

Il eut un silence pendant lequel je reportais mon attention sur mon livre de Potions. Après avoir passé mon après-midi dans le parc avec Gabriel, nous devions rattraper notre retard. Emily reprit :

- Mais vous êtes ensemble ? C'est la première fois qu'il t'embrasse ?__

  
_ - Tu veux que je te ramène_ _dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ?_

Non, non, envolez-vous vilains souvenirs ! Emily claqua des doigts devant mes yeux pour me ramener à la réalité.

- Non ce n'est pas la première fois, avouai-je finalement. Elle faillit tomber du canapé tant sa surprise fut grande.  
- Tu te moques de moi ? Rose je vais finir par ne plus te faire confiance si tu ne me confies rien.

Un grand bruit provint de la cage d'escalier qui menait à l'aile réservée aux garçons. C'était Albus qui dévalait les marches et à la vue d'Emi et moi bavardant sur les fauteuils de la salle commune il nous cria :

- Entraînement dans dix minutes ! Filez vous habiller !

Albus était quelqu'un de très calme qui manquait cruellement d'autorité habituellement, mais en ce qui concernait le Quidditch, il pouvait facilement se transformer en harpie. C'est pourquoi nous rejoignîmes notre chambre pour revêtir nos tenues de jeu.

- Tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation aussi facilement, Rose, me prévint mon amie d'un ton menaçant.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvâmes sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. Le mois de septembre venait à peine de débuter et les rayons du soleil brûlaient notre peau. La chaleur estivale perturbait notre concentration au grand désespoir d'Albus qui demeurait le seul joueur totalement investi dans cet entraînement que nous considérions tous comme inutile. Ce dernier était actuellement en train de déverser sa colère sur Dom qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je me demandai si le pourcentage de Vélane en elle était assez élevé pour qu'il puisse lui pousser des ailes en cas de colère extrême et dans ce cas pourquoi prenait-elle la peine d'acheter un balais, quand je la vis descendre et quitter le terrain en criant à Albus qu'il n'avait qu'à trouver un autre poursuiveur. Al se retourna vers Adele prêt à lui demander si elle pouvait remplacer notre cousine et chaque personne présente sur le terrain comprit à travers son regard qu'il en était hors de question. Adele ne manquait pourtant aucun entraînement et match qu'elle suivait depuis les tribunes, terrorisée à l'idée de monter sur un balais. Hugo qui avait pris la place de gardien depuis le départ de Roxanne crut bon de dire cette simple phrase qui provoqua le courroux de notre capitaine :

- A mon avis, on va devoir annuler le match.

Je mordis l'intérieur de mes joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire qui m'aurait certainement coûté ma place dans l'équipe pour le reste de l'année et suggérai :

- On pourrait faire jouer Lily, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Proposition qui me valut le plus beau sourire de la part de mon cousin. Albus avait la stabilité émotionnelle d'une femme enceinte.

L'entraînement dura encore plus d'une heure lorsque Albus décida enfin de nous libérer. A peine descendus de nos balais, nous courûmes en direction des douches pour nous débarrasser de toute la boue mélangée avec notre transpiration accumulée le long de ce match éprouvant.

* * *

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?, demandai-je à Alex pendant notre patrouille, plus pour combler ce silence gênant qui s'installe quand deux personnes qui n'ont rien en commun se retrouvent ensemble pour un laps de temps trop important que par réel intérêt.  
- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, répondit-il.

Je le regardai rapidement. Il semblait en proie à un dilemme. Il cachait quelque chose et je n'eus pas besoin de l'interroger car il avoua qu'il avait promis à Emi qu'il la rejoindrait vers minuit après notre tour et qu'étant seulement à la statue de Gregory le hautain il nous restait encore deux étages. Je lui proposai de partir pour son rendez-vous tandis que je continuerai seule et il promit que pour me remercier, il ferait la ronde de demain seul. Peu rassurée à l'idée d'avoir pour seule compagnie mon imagination qui créait de nombreuses chimères et fantaisies, j'arrivai bien vite au septième étage, passant devant la tour de Divination puis me dirigeant au Sud vers la tour d'Astronomie avant de pouvoir enfin rejoindre ma salle commune. Je gravis les marches qui amenaient au plus haut point du château. Le ciel était totalement dégagé et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la météo était parfaite pour un cours d'Astronomie.

- Depuis quand te passionnes-tu pour l'Astronomie, Weasley ?

Ta voix me fit sursauter. J'ignore encore si c'était dû à la surprise ou à ta simple présence mais mon cœur s'emballa. J'étais restée muette et tu répétas ta question.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Malfoy. J'insistai sur ton nom. Peut-être un peu trop car tes lèvres s'étirèrent en un de ses rictus dont tu as le secret.  
- Je pensais qu'après six ans passés ici tu saurais que tu te trouves dans la tour d'Astronomie, actuellement.  
- Je suis en train de contrôler que les élèves, comme toi, soit bien dans leurs dortoirs, à cette heure-ci. Je suis préfète. D'ailleurs, je pensais qu'après six ans passés ici tu saurais que les cachots se trouvent sept étages en dessous.

Six ans... Je me rappelai que tu commençais en fait ta cinquième année ici. Mais tu ne me corrigeas pas et je me félicitai d'avoir peut-être réussi à te convaincre que je n'avais pas le moins du monde remarqué ton absence, ces deux dernières années. Néanmoins, la grimace que tu fis m'indiqua que tu exécrais la manière que j'avais de m'adresser à toi et je notai quelque part dans mon cerveau que je me devais d'employer ce ton plus souvent.

- Punis-moi alors, me provoquas-tu.  
- Je te demande pardon, Malfoy ?

Je rougis d'avoir interprété ton ordre comme une allusion sexuelle et détournai mon regard, honteuse. Même sans t'observer je pouvais décerner le plaisir que tu avais de jouer avec mes nerfs et la jouissance que je te procurais à chaque fois que je tombais dans tes pièges.

- Voyons Weasley, je parle du genre de punitions qu'approuverait McGonagall. Garde le reste pour Gabriel.

Gabriel. Comment arrivait-il à te supporter ? Je scrutai ma montre, il était minuit passé. Tu me fixais. Tu attendais une réponse. Tu t'attendais à que je rentre dans ton jeu, encore une fois. Que nous passions des heures à tenter d'obtenir le dernier mot, simplement pour flatter notre égo, nous approprier cette gloire personnelle. Mais nous avions grandi maintenant, nous avions grandi depuis. Tu me fixais encore et je ravalai toutes ces questions qui me calcinaient la langue. Ces questions qui cogitaient en moi depuis ton départ. J'avais l'occasion de te les poser tout de suite mais mes mots étaient coincés en travers de ma gorge et j'étais partagée entre la curiosité et l'appréhension. Parce que je savais que tes réponses ne seraient jamais satisfaisantes. Je regardai une dernière fois la vue qu'offrait la tour d'Astronomie. Pendant un long moment le silence plana puis je rassemblai tout mon courage et demandai dans un souffle :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Mais lorsque je me retournai tu n'étais plus là. Avais-tu choisi de quitter la tour en entendant ma question ? ou avant ? avais-tu seulement été là ce soir ? peut-être était-ce le fruit de mon imagination. Néanmoins j'étais désormais seule et je regagnai la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le cœur lourd, j'admis avec difficulté qu'il ne me servait à rien de chercher le Scorpion ce soir, il y a bien longtemps que je l'avais laissé filer. 


	5. Chapter 4

- Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Alex et son anniversaire est mercredi, se lamenta Emily.

Nous avions gagné le match contre Poufsouffle, la semaine dernière, avec un score assez remarquable de 220 à 30 en notre faveur. Depuis, Albus nous avait autorisés à parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch, étant donné que notre prochain match serait dans deux mois, contre l'équipe qui sortirait victorieuse de la rencontre qui opposait Serdaigle à Serpentard.

- Offre-lui ta virginité, proposa Lily, on ne peut plus sérieuse. Albus s'étouffa avec la cuiller de céréales qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Adele lui tapa vivement dans le dos.  
- Il va falloir que j'aille la chercher auprès de Louis, alors, remarqua Emi et Dominique rejoignit Albus dans sa quinte de toux.

Emily avait fait partie des nombreuses conquêtes de mon cousin, l'année dernière et n'avait évidemment pu résister à son charme. Ils étaient resté peut-être cinq mois ensemble, un record pour ce dernier ! Un silence gênant s'était installé entre nous et mon amie reprit :

- Sérieusement, Rose, donne-moi une idée !  
- Rose ? Elle est lamentable niveau cadeau !, s'exclama Albus qui avait retrouvé sa voix et faisait très probablement allusion à mon présent pour son dernier anniversaire, _La triste métamorphose des mes pauvres pieds_, une pièce de théâtre de Forbien Narré, qu'il n'avait bien sûr jamais lue et ne lirait jamais.  
- Pourquoi pas un nécessaire à balai ?, proposa Adele. Ils en font de superbes avec un manuel d'entretien, une paire de cisaille à brindilles et un tube de crème à polir ! Ou de nouveaux gants ? Il est bien gardien, non ?  
- Le nécessaire il doit en avoir un mais les gants c'est une bonne idée ! Ils en font certainement sur mesure chez Gaichiffon, tu ne crois pas ?, demandai-je. Emily approuva et on conclut que cet après-midi nous profiterions de notre sortie à Pré-au-lard pour acheter le cadeau d'Alexander. Mon amie parut satisfaite.

* * *

Après y avoir passé deux bonnes heures et conclu avec Mme Gladrags, vendeuse chez Gaichiffon, qu'elle nous enverrait les gants en début de semaine prochaine. Emily, Adele et moi décidâmes de rejoindre Dominique, Albus et Vincent qui nous attendaient aux Trois Balais. Le bar était bondé et nous mîmes un certain temps à trouver le reste du groupe.

- Ils sont là-bas, s'écria Adele en désignant une table au fond à gauche de la pièce, à laquelle nos trois amis sirotaient chacun leur bière au beurre.

Nous marchâmes dans leur direction quand quelqu'un attrapa mon bras. Je me retournai vivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette main et croisai ton regard, puis celui de Gabriel qui me lâcha.

- Tu m'as fait peur !, m'exclamai-je. Gabriel sourit, tu levas les yeux au ciel.  
- Excuse-moi, commença t-il, tu fais quelque chose là ?  
- Oui, je comptais rejoindre mes amis qui sont là-bas, répondis-je en pointant la table où ils se trouvaient du doigt.  
- Très bien donc tu n'as rien de prévu !, se réjouit Gabriel. Ca te dirait de faire un tour ?  
- Et mes amis ?, interrogeai-je.  
- Tu les verras plus tard !  
- Et Malfoy ?, je regrettai ma question lorsque que tu émis un petit rire. Depuis quand me souciais-je de toi ? Je préférai ne pas répondre à cette dernière question.  
- C'est un grand garçon, il sait facilement trouver de la compagnie !, répondit-il en regardant Mary Lowly qui te lorgnait du coin de l'oeil depuis un bon moment déjà. Je ressentis une pointe de jalousie que je refoulai tant bien que mal.  
- Je suis là, vous savez, tu déclaras en te levant.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas la rejoindre ?, m'écriai-je. Tu arquas un sourcil et prise de remords j'ajoutai, Pas que cela me pose un problème mais il est bientôt 18 heures et il ne faut pas tarder à rentrer...  
- Comme l'a dit Gabriel, je suis un grand garçon, Mme La Préfète-en-chef, ricanas-tu.

Je rejoignis mes cousins et amis qui nous épiaient, prêts à réagir en cas de problème, en proposant à Gabriel de m'attendre dehors.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ?, s'inquiéta Albus dès que je fus à quelques pas de leur table.  
- Rien, assurai-je. Zabini m'a simplement proposé d'aller faire un tour.  
- Avec lui ?!, vociféra mon cousin.  
- Ils sont ensemble, Al, laisse-les !, lança Emily qui eut le droit à un regard noir de ma part.

Je ne leur laissai pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, me dirigeant vers la sortie où m'attendait Gabriel, comme prévu. Le mois d'octobre avait chassé les beaux jours et un vent frais soufflait sur Pré-au-lard. Nous déambulions dans les rues du village, parlant de tout et de rien quand Gabriel insista pour que je lui parle de moi. Je réfléchis un instant et le regardai à la dérobée. Il inspectait mon visage, attendant une réponse.

- J'avais un vertige terrible avant, annonçai-je. Il parut surpris mais demeura silencieux, m'encourageant à continuer.

_Le vent s'engouffrait dans la tour d'Astronomie. Un vent glacial qui m'obligeait à glisser le bas de mon visage dans mon écharpe. Je le voyais jouer avec tes cheveux désormais désordonné, soulevant des mèches entières alors que tu te penchais au dessus de la balustrade pour examiner la vue qu'offrait cette tour, la plus haute du château. Cette dernière pensée provoqua une montée d'angoisse en moi._  
_  
_  
_- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir regarder, Rose ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, tu me taquinas._  
_- Non, vraiment, je suis bien ici, assurai-je en m'adossant au mur pour être le plus loin possible du balcon._  
_- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, me rassuras-tu en tapant la rambarde pour prouver sa solidité. Tu n'as pas à te pencher, approche-toi juste, pour voir le paysage._  
_- Je vois très bien d'ici._

_Mes pieds étaient profondément ancrés dans le sol empêchant tout mouvement. Tu vins à ma hauteur et tendis ta main pour que je l'attrape. Le clair de lune rendait ta peau plus pâle et tes yeux translucides. Tu avais tout juste seize ans, c'était seulement quelques jours avant ton départ. Je glissai mes doigts entre les tiens et je sentis une vague de chaleur m'envahir. Ma main dans la tienne, il me sembla alors que je n'avais plus peur de rien. Qu'avec toi à mes côtés, j'étais prête à tout, à exaucer le moindre de tes désirs si tel était ton souhait._

- Comment fais-tu pour jouer au Quidditch alors ?, s'impatienta Gabriel.  
- Je suis allée voir un docteur moldu, spécialisé pour ce genre de chose, expliquai-je. L'été avant ma sixième année. J'ai vaincu ma peur et je suis devenue une extraordinaire joueuse, plaisantai-je.

Il nous arrêta. A quelques mètres de la sortie de Pré-au-lard, là où commençait le chemin menant au château. Je reportai un regard curieux vers lui et il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser, retrouvant ces sensations familières. Ses mains se nichèrent au creux de mes reins tandis que je m'accrochai à son cou. Mon corps se relaxa et toute pensée s'évanouît. J'essayai de profiter de l'instant mais des fausses notes résonnaient en moi et je compris que malgré ses efforts, malgré les miens, notre amour ne serait qu'une musique simple et empreinte de notes dissonantes. Telle un air insatisfaisant après un premier chef-d'oeuvre. Toujours dans l'ombre d'une symphonie grandiose qu'on tente sans cesse d'imiter mais qui résulte en une cacophonique mélodie. Nous nous séparâmes et je réalisai que les partitions de cette symphonie avaient été broyées dans la paume de ta main.

* * *

La Grande Salle était animée par les nombreuses discussions autour des quatre grandes tables. Les bougies qui flottaient au dessus de nos têtes éclairaient le festin somptueux qui se dressait devant nous, comme à chaque repas. Albus et Vincent pariaient sur l'issue du match qui se déroulerait dans deux semaines. Le premier étant persuadé que Serpentard perdrait contre Serdaigle tandis que l'autre affirmait que les Vert-et-argent ne se laisseraient pas avoir cette fois-ci, maintenant que tu étais de retour, reprenant ta place d'attrapeur. Je n'intervins pas, ravie qu'ils aient enfin abandonné leur interrogatoire sur cette fin d'après-midi en compagnie de Gabriel. Je me retournai furtivement vers votre table. J'avais pris l'habitude de lui tourner le dos. Je surpris le brun en train de me dévorer des yeux et il me fit un signe de sa main gauche, l'autre étant occupée par sa fourchette.

- Va le rejoindre, suggéra Emily, à mes côtés.  
- Certainement pas !, répondit Albus à ma place. Il écopa d'un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Dom.  
- Dîner entre Zabini et Malfoy ! Que veux-tu de plus, Rosie ?, déclara cette dernière.  
- Je suis bien ici, bafouillai-je comme simple réponse.  
- Laissez-la ! Elle l'a déjà embrassé aujourd'hui, peut-être pourra t-elle manger avec Zabini d'ici quatre ou cinq mois puis même coucher avec lui dans deux ou trois ans !, railla Lily.  
- Je te rappelle que tu as deux ans de moins que moi, m'indignai-je.  
- Je ne viendrai pas pour autant te demander des conseils à ce sujet, répondit-elle.  
- N'insinue pas que je suis coincée, Lils.  
- La vérité c'est que tu es tellement concentrée sur tes notes que tu ne t'occupes pas de ce genre de choses !, s'exclama ma petite cousine. Les autres nous regardaient, ébahis par la dispute qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, incapables d'intervenir.  
- Ne parle pas de choses que tu ignores, tranchai-je, essayant de garder mon calme.  
- Oh je t'en prie, on te connait par cœur !  
- Quel est ton problème, Lily ?  
- Mon problème c'est que tu ne verrais pas un hippogriffe dans un chaudron, Rose, siffla Lily.  
- De quoi parles-tu ?, m'enquis-je.  
- Taisez-vous, maintenant !, ordonna Hugo qui était resté muet tout le repas.

Je me levai et marchai vers la sortie pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je grimpai les sept étages qui me séparaient de celle-ci à une vitesse incroyable et criai le mot de passe au tableau qui en gardait l'entrée avant que la Grosse Dame n'eut le temps de prononcer un mot. Le portrait s'ouvrit sur deux élèves de sixième année en train de s'embrasser. Je les séparai d'un coup de baguette et me dirigeai dans ma chambre. Je m'emparai de mon pyjama et de ma serviette de toilette pour aller prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets.

* * *

C'était la première fois que je me retrouvai dans cette pièce et je fus frappée par le marbre blanc immaculé qui recouvrait l'entière surface de la pièce et lui donnait un éclat impressionnant alors que derrière les vitraux s'étendait l'obscurité nocturne. Une baignoire de plusieurs mètres, s'apparentant plus à un grand bassin, occupait une bonne partie de la salle de bain. Je remarquai le nombre considérable de robinets incrustés dans cette dernière, peut-être une centaine. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur les vitraux qui recouvraient presque la largeur du mur face à moi. Une sirène y était peinte, sa peau grisâtre et ses cheveux roux flamboyants étaient fascinants. J'entrepris de tester les nombreux robinets, curieuse de connaître ce qu'ils cachaient et compris que les premiers étaient classiques – de l'eau chaude, de l'eau froide, des bulles – tandis que plus on s'éloignait, plus la surprise était grande. Je décidai de réserver les derniers pour une prochaine fois bien qu'ils attisaient ma curiosité, et pénétrai dans l'eau brûlante.  
Des fantômes de vapeur s'exhalaient de la baignoire et s'accrochaient à la première surface solide qu'ils rencontraient, laissant des gouttelettes quasiment imperceptibles à leur contact. Je plongeai sous l'eau et nageai de l'autre côté du bassin. Je sortis la tête et ouvris les yeux. Des gouttes s'étaient amoncelées sur le visage de la sirène et coulaient le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans sa chevelure, comme si elle pleurait.  
Mes yeux s'humidifièrent et je doutai qu'à l'instar de cette dernière, cela soit dû à la buée. Pour la première fois depuis que tu étais revenu je laissai mes larmes couler. Elles me brûlaient les pommettes et avivaient la douleur qui m'incendiait toute entière. Je repensai aux paroles de ma cousine « _Mon problème c'est que tu ne verrais pas un hippogriffe dans un chaudron, Rose_ ». Je les répétai encore et encore, cherchant à en comprendre le sens qui au bout d'un moment me percuta de manière fulgurante.  
J'avais tout, servi dans un plateau d'argent, posé devant mes yeux. Une famille aimante, des notes excellentes, des amis extraordinaires... et Gabriel. J'avais tout ce que l'on peut souhaiter et pourtant je m'étais lancée dans cette quête perpétuelle qui m'éloignait de tout ce qui se proposait à moi. Une quête absurde et obstruante. Elle avait fait allusion au Serpentard, bien évidemment. Elle me reprochait de porter des oeillères qui rendaient invisible ce qui s'offrait à moi. Il m'aimait. Comme on peut aimer à dix-sept ans, mais il m'aimait. Et moi, je luttai sans cesse contre ce sentiment qui me terrifiait. Je pouvais apprendre n'importe quel sortilège, n'importe quelle recette de potions mais « l'amour », aucun livre ne me l'avait enseigné. J'étais une gamine qui tendait les bras vers une ambition inatteignable. Je perdais mon temps sur la pointe de pieds à tenter de saisir ce qui était hors de ma portée, saisir l'insaisissable qui reposait là-haut, au milieu des étoiles. Parce que l'être humain est un éternel insatisfait et que mon seul désir était de t'avoir toi.

Je me décidai finalement à sortir de l'eau, ne pouvant supporter le regard inquisiteur de la sirène. Je m'enveloppai dans ma serviette et trois coups furent frappés sur la porte d'entrée de la salle de bain.

- Rose ! Rosie, je sais que tu es là-dedans, sors, s'il te plait.

Je m'habillai et sortis, me retrouvant face-à-face avec mon petit frère.

- Tu as pleuré, constata t-il, d'un ton presque accusateur.  
- Non.  
- Rose...  
- Il est tard Hugo, tu devrais être dans ta chambre, l'interrompis-je.  
- Je t'attendais. Pour parler, acheva t-il.

Je n'avais pas la force de lutter et m'assis sur le banc en face du tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la salle de bain. Il comprit que j'étais prête à l'écouter et me rejoignit.

- Lily n'a pas été très agréable ce soir, remarqua t-il.  
- Non, vraiment ?, ironisai-je. Il soupira.  
- Rose, il faut que je te dise quelque chose que tu dois garder pour toi. 

* * *

Je courrais dans les couloirs. Je m'enfuyais loin, très loin de ces mots qui faisaient si mal et qui se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête. Comme un air qu'on ne parvient à oublier. Et je savais qu'Hugo avait compris. Il comprenait tout depuis le début. En arrivant dans notre salle commune, je criai le nom d'Albus, hors d'haleine. Il descendit de son dortoir, il devait dormir. D'autres élèves suivirent et bientôt la pièce fut remplie d'élèves, quelques uns soucieux, d'autres simplement énervés.

- Rosie ?, s'inquiéta t-il.  
- La carte !, exigeai-je à bout de souffle.

Il monta dans son dortoir sans une question de plus. Les personnes présentes m'observaient, elles semblaient me surveiller comme si j'avais été une folle récemment échappée d'un asile. Je n'étais pas folle, non, j'avais juste besoin qu'on réponde à mes questions, que tu m'expliques enfin ce que je mourrais d'envie de savoir depuis deux ans. Il redescendit au bout de quelques minutes et me tendit ce que j'avais réclamé. Mes yeux parcoururent l'étendue de la carte, il fallait que je te trouve. Puis ils se posèrent sur ce que j'étais venue chercher : Scorpius Malfoy. Je lui remis sa carte et me pressai vers la sortie. Lorsque le tableau se referma derrière moi, j'entendis la Grosse Dame s'exclamer : « On ne peut pas être tranquille avec vous, Miss Weasley » mais je n'avais pas le temps, je n'avais plus le temps et je repris ma course vers la tour d'Astronomie.  
Il faisait froid en cette nuit de début octobre, tous les élèves étaient dans leur salle commune voire endormis mais toi tu étais là, toujours à la même place, accoudé au balcon de la tour d'Astronomie. Tes cheveux, secoués par le vent, brillaient à la lumière de la lune. Je savais que tes yeux aussi mais il ne fallait pas que j'y pense. Pas maintenant.

- Malfoy !, j'hurlais presque.

Tu ne parus pas surpris, évidemment. Personne ne peut surprendre le grand Scorpius Malfoy, me moquai-je intérieurement. Puis, tu avais du m'entendre arriver. Tu ne te retournas pas. Je ne devais pas en valoir la peine.

- Weasley.  
- J'aimerais qu'on parle.

Je ne criais plus, je n'en avais plus la force. Je n'étais plus qu'une misérable poupée de chiffon en ta présence.

- Vraiment ?, je décelai une touche d'ironie dans ta question.  
- C'est à propos de Lily.  
- Lily ?  
- Tu sais bien, ton dernier trophée de chasse.

Je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots, c'était te donner de l'importance. Ton silence m'indiqua que cette fois-ci, j'avais réussi à te surprendre. Tu te décidas à parler :

- Ne crois pas qu'il y ait un rapport avec nous.  
- « Nous » ?, demandai-je, interloquée.  
- Toi et moi.  
- Il y a un mois tu ne connaissais pas mon nom, rappelai-je.  
- Rose...

Rose. Mon prénom avait semblé si beau autrefois dans ta bouche. Quatre lettres, un mot simple, un nom commun et pourtant à chaque fois que tu l'avais prononcé, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de penser que c'était la plus belle mélodie au monde. Ce soir il s'était échappé de tes lèvres comme un sifflement strident il avait tranché l'air et était venu se planter dans mon cœur.

- Je vois que tu t'en souviens maintenant, ironisai-je, encore. Je n'étais bonne qu'à ça avec toi.  
- Rose, répétas-tu.

Pour la première fois j'aurais préféré que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille. Ce « Rose » là avait des épines et mon cœur saignait déjà trop. Tu daignas enfin te retourner. Nous étions face-à-face désormais. Chacun à un bout de la pièce. Toi dans le clair de lune et moi dans l'ombre de la nuit.

- Tout se passe bien entre Gabriel et toi ?, me questionnas-tu. J'aurais aimé te gifler. Comment osais-tu.  
- Je suis ravie que ça te préoccupe mais c'est entre lui et moi, Scorpius.

J'espérais que m'entendre dire ton nom te ferait aussi mal que t'entendre dire le mien. Mais je savais que tu te délectais simplement de cette situation. Tu connaissais mes faiblesses et tu en jouais, comme tu l'avais toujours fait. Comment avais-je pu être aussi naïve. Tu souris, d'un sourire mauvais, un sourire malsain alors que je me rapprochai un peu plus de toi, jusqu'à être moi aussi au niveau de la balustrade.

- J'ai été un peu trop curieux. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas voir mes conquêtes s'épanouir ailleurs.  
- A quoi joues-tu ?, j'étais estomaquée.  
- Tu es avec lui maintenant alors laisse-moi. Ignore ce que je fais, ce que je dis et tout ira pour le mieux. Pour nous deux, pour tout le monde.  
- Pourquoi Lily, Malfoy ?, demandai-je et tu semblas réfléchir pendant un petit moment.  
- Tu ne veux pas entendre la vérité.  
- Je suis venue pour ça, déclarai-je.

Tu hésitas un moment puis finis par tout avouer :

- Pour la même raison que toi. C'est un enfant du Trio. Le Trio qui a sauvé notre monde. Un enfant du bon côté, les « gentils ». Les courageux Gryffondors qui se sont battus et qui ont perdu des leurs dans le but de reconduire notre monde dans le droit chemin.  
- C'est ridicule..., commençai-je.  
- Laisse moi finir, me coupas-tu. Alors que moi je fais partie des « méchants » – tu t'esclaffas. – ceux qui ont presque détruit le monde sorcier. Les responsables de la grande décadence !  
- Malfoy..., essayai-je mais tu m'ignoras.  
- Nous sommes des gamins, Rose. L'amour interdit a quelque chose d'excitant, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête. J'étais venue pour des réponses et comme à chaque fois, je repartirai avec plus d'interrogations encore. Je voulais savoir si tu m'avais aimé, je voulais savoir si tu l'aimais elle et tant d'autres choses. Je te regardai du coin de l'oeil tandis que tu fixais les étoiles, comme si tu avais été seul.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?, ces quatre mots qui brûlaient tout sur leur passage. Ils carbonisaient ma gorge, ma langue et mes lèvres mais se perdaient toujours dans les méandres de la nuit. Parce que tu étais faible toi aussi et que ces quatre mots te terrifiaient à chaque fois que je les prononçais.  
- Je vois que tu n'as plus le vertige.  
- Scorpius...

Je ne voulais pas que tu esquives encore une fois. Je voulais te retenir. J'avais toujours voulu te retenir mais tu m'échappais à chaque fois.

- Bonne nuit, Rose.

Tu quittas la tour et je me retrouvai seule. Ce soir, Lily m'avait aidé à mettre des mots là où je n'en avais plus. Je perdais mon temps, j'étais aveuglée par le désir que j'avais de t'avoir. J'avais cru bêtement que maintenant que tu étais de retour, tout redeviendrait comme avant, tout serait plus simple. Pourtant je réalisai ce soir que j'étais Icare, tu étais mon soleil et à me hasarder trop près de toi, je me brûlais les ailes.


End file.
